ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Agent Man
Secret Agent Man is a 2001 American action spy comedy movie. The film was directed by Andrew Adamson and Brian De Palma with Lucas Theodorou supporting the role. The story is Lucas Theodorou is forced to become a spy after Dr. A who is Mr’s Aktepe kidnaps Andre Leyton with her henchmen Rubi. R, Sopheara Hun, Letitia Adams Kent-Russell And Jaime Kent-Russell. The film has reference of Mission: Impossible, South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut, Dr. No, Indiana Jones and the Temple Of Doom And Scarface. It is a parody of Dr. No and Mission: Impossible. The film was released on June 21 2001 by Warner Bros Pictures and recieved Positive reviews from critics. Before the release date, Lucas Theodorou had to trim out some scenes. Plot Dr. A kidnaps a student from Wellington New Zealand and Solbee Yoon (Linda Park). Andre started answering Dr. A’s questions but Sibel dutch scratch’s Andre and asks Letitia to kill him. On July 31, all the New Year 7’s are at the theatre and see their Year 7 coordinator before going to the hall. Richard Hastings tells everyone how 2000-01 will be so good. At the Year 7 lockers, Ryan Hudson (Will Ferrell) tells Lucas Theodorou (Lucas Theodorou) that he can see Millie Wang at Parkmore back in Australia. On February 28, Sibel Aktepe welcomes Rubi. R. Sopheara Hun And Dr. A take the students hostage and sells them into detention. After they are rescued by a spy, the spy takes Lucas Theodorou home. He puts the tape and it is revealed it is Henry Yakutsk (Woody Allen) who saved him from Dr. A and her henchmen. Dr. A (Traci Dinwiddie), Jaime Kent-Russell (Jane Fonda), Letitia Adams Kent-Russell (Brittany Murphy), Sopheara Hun (Michelle Goh) and Rubi. R (Padma Lakshmi) plan to make a nuclear bomb and take over the world. Lucas’s mission is to recruit Ryan Hudson, Jye Watts (Tom Hanks), Danika Chuut (Brenda Song), Alex Arvanitis (Scarlett Johansson), Elli Psirris (Reese Witherspoon), Armin Kahteran (Weird Al Yankovic) and Josh Mostajo (Dwayne Johnson). The tape explodes after talking. At P.E class, Iain Campbell (Tom Cruise) makes people walk up and down the stairs and says not to give up. Armin tells Lucas that their first mission starts next term. At S.T.A.R Headquarters, Steppo Dimitrov (Hank Azaria) congratulates the Homeworkers for holding the world hostage. He sends Sopheara Hun to go to Cambodia to meet Charlotte Soeur Cameron. At health class, Karen Riley (Nicole Kidman) makes Lucas Theodorou sleep with her so she can be a single mom of him and his sister but shoots and injects her in the leg. He tells his friends that Karen wanted to sleep with him but Ryan and Jye tell him that CRT’s love to do that. The next day, Lucas and Armin deactivate the EduStar filter. He sees Charlothe and the two attempt to make love but Armin hits her on the head with a cricket bat and ties her up in the Visual Communications Room. At Investigate class, Solbee saw Dr. A and tells her to join her team but tells her to check the Year 7’s homework. After Investigate, 8 students from Year 7 were selected to be in the team. Before the announcement of the mission, they play a song sung by Jaimie Kent-Russell And Dr. A. Henry Yakutsk tells the MIF to go to Cambodia, steal a poisonous dart and break into Charlotte‘s locker. The MIF left Los Angeles for Phnom Penh Cambodia. Lucas meets up with Sopheara Hun and tells him to love her a lot like the James Bond movies so Lucas Theodorou agrees. In the middle of the night, Armin and the other members tell Lucas what’s the code. He tells them and gets into her locker. The next day, Sopheara proposes to Lucas but says yes leading Lucas to shoot the poisonous dart killing her. The team are taken to an abandoned warehouse. At the warehouse, the MIF are escorted to dine with Dr. A and her henchmen which they meet Letitia’s boyfriend, Farsi No (Ice Cube). Dr. A reveals that she was using the Year 7 students just to begin a nuclear bomb and she works for S.T.A.R (Special Terrorism at Revenge). The MIF attack Charlotte’s henchmen, kill Rubi. R and have a car chase to Phnom Penh Airport. The team head to Wellington, New Zealand to rescue Millie Wang (Kelly Hu) but she says she doesn’t want to be rescued but changes her mind. During the flight from Wellington to Los Angeles, Farsi No and Charlotte’s henchmen is on the helicopter telling Secret Agent Man to go hate himself but fights Charlotte’s henchmen and puts the chewing gum exploder from Mission: Impossible and the helicopter lands at Los Angeles airport killing Farsi No and Charlotte’s henchmen. The MIF and Millie Wang go to Acacia Elementary School to stop Dr. A and her henchmen. Armin shot Letitia in the head while Lucas Theodorou tells Jaime to love herself and copies the scene from Scarface before he and Armin shot her. After the MIF defeat Dr. A’s henchmen, Lucas sees Dr. A beginning the bomb and holds Millie hostage. Dr. A tell Lucas to walk away but fights Dr. A. Despite being weak, he punches Dr. A into one of the Year 7 lockers. After finishing Dr. A, Lucas kicks Dr. A off the first floor making the mission complete. The students welcome Millie back. Charlotte returns to Los Angeles just to be caught by F.B.I and C.I.A for drug trafficking. At Hedquarters, C.I.A agent Noah Logan (Samuel L. Jackson) congratulates the MIF for stopping destruction, rescuing Lucas’s crush and rewards the MIF for a vacation in Hawaii. Lucas then become‘s Millie’s girlfriend and both share a kiss. In a mid-credits scene, Andrea Thanos Klebb (Rita Wilson) is brought to Steppo Dimitrov’s lair and tells him that she’s more than a shadow recruit, she’s a spy. Steppo plans revenge on Secret Agent Man by creating an infectious disease called “Chimera“,. Directed By: Andrew Adamson, Brian De Palma Based On: Secret Agent Man by Lucas Theodorou. Starring: Lucas Theodorou, Will Ferrell, Linda Park, Woody Allen, Tracie Dinwiddie, Jane Fonda, Britanny Murphy, Michelle Goh, Parma Lakshmi, Tom Hanks, Brenda Song, Scarlett Johansson, Reese Witherspoon, Weird Al Yankovic, Dwayne Johnson, Tom Cruise, Hank Azaria, Nicole Kidman, Ice Cube, Kelly Hu, Samuel L. Jackson, Rita Wilson. Production Company: Cruise/Wagner Productions, Village Roadshow Pictures Distributed by: Metro Goldwyn Mayer, Warner Bros Pictures